emporerperkunasfandomcom-20200215-history
Force powers
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Force Powers Force Power :"Nothing is impossible with the Force." :―Kreiasrc Force powers were the manifestations of a Jedi, Sith, or other Force-adept's connection with the Force. These powers were supernatural abilities not described by scientists. The powers were usually taught by Force-using organizations, but there were examples of individual, self-improving methods of learning to use the Force. There were many kinds of Force powers, but not all were available to a single person, since some of them required a deep connection with one side of the Force and others were secret or very rare. Also, as a side note, it should be taken into account that the Force is not "magic," nor does it have specific "spells" or "powers," and they are far more interrelated than the list might suggest. Contents hide*1 Aspects of Force powers **1.1 Control **1.2 Sense **1.3 Alter *2 Using Force powers **2.1 Core ***2.1.1 Control ***2.1.2 Force Sense ***2.1.3 Alter **2.2 Universal **2.3 Light **2.4 Dark **2.5 Force powers applied to lightsaber combat *3 Behind the scenes *4 Appearances *5 Sources *6 Notes and references |} Aspects of Force powers The Force had a range of powers that functioned in accordance to fundamental attributes that were cardinal in nature, and categorized by the way in which a user was able to focus on the Force while using an ability. The aspects of the Force were divided into Control, Sense, and Alter.1 Force abilities were each aligned to one of these aspects and, according to the ease or difficulty of mastery by the user, required varying degrees of concentration and/or training to perform. Control A Jedi centers himself in preparation for combat.:"Control is internal. It is the Jedi's ability to recognize the Force in himself and to use it to his benefit." :―Jedi Master Bodo Baassrc :"Control, Control, you must learn Control." :―Jedi Master Yodasrc Powers that required Control of the Force modified the user's physical state as the user dictated. Most Control powers were defensive, but not all. The Jedi Order's teaching method began with the aspect of Control, but its powers were rarely taught to Younglings. They meditated to achieve greater understanding of the Force in themselves and later, as Padawans, learned real Control powers from their masters. *'Alchaka' *'Art of Movement' *'Art of the Small' *'Battlemind' *'Breath Control' *'Flashburn' *'Force Absorb' A trained Jedi may have converted all kinds of Force attacks used against them to additional Force charge. As the energy used to perform Force-related powers was limited, a Jedi could use the enemy's attacks to their own benefit, instead of receiving damage from them. *'Force Body' *'Force Comprehension' *'Force Concealment' (Also known as Force Stealth) *'Force Enlightenment' *'Force Ghost' *'Force Healing' *'Force Protection' A power only achieved by high-rank Jedi Masters, Force protection made the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks; the ultimate power in terms of defense. *'Force speed' *'Force Valor' *'Hibernation Trance' *'Morichro' *'Tapas' Sense :"...Sense involves the next step, in which the Jedi recognizes the force in the universe outside herself." :―Jedi Master Bodo Baassrc Powers that involved Sense of the Force required deeper feeling and understanding of the Force to acquire information about the world around the Force-user. The information could be physical, emotional, Force-like, or other. Jedi Younglings began learning Sense powers early in their training, near the time of lightsaber combat training. *'Force Listening' *'Force Meld' *'Force Seeing' *'Force Sense' **'Precognition' ***'Battle Precognition' ***'Shatterpoint' **'Psychometry' **'Force Empathy' **'Farseeing' *'Force Vision' *'Telepathy' **'Comprehend Speech' Alter :"Alter is the third and most difficult area to master, for it involves the student's ability to modify the Force and redistribute its energies." :―Jedi Master Bodo Baassrc Powers that require a user to Alter the Force granted a limited influence to the universe to make changes in it. A Force-sensitive could modify its surroundings in a most spectacular way, seemingly by will. Jedi Younglings usually were not taught this aspect, as they could accidentally harm each other with their powers. *'Alter Damage' *'Alter Image' *'Alter Environment' *'Animal Friendship' *'Battle Meditation' *'Combustion' *'Crucitorn' *'Deadly Sight' *'Dopplegänger' *'Drain Knowledge' *'Droid Disable' *'Electric Judgment' *'Force Bellow' *'Force Blinding' *'Force Cloak' *'Force Confusion' *'Force Defend' Reduced damage taken by Force powers. *'Force Deflection' (without a lightsaber) *'Force Destruction' *'Force drain' *'Force Fear' **'Force Horror' advanced version of Force Fear **'Force Insanity' the most advanced version of Force Horror *'Force Flash' *'Force Flight' *'Force Illusion' *'Force Jump/Leap' *'Force Light' *'Force Lightning' (Organic limbs & extremities required) **'Chain Lightning' variation of Force Lightning **'Shock' variation of Force Lightning **'Force Storm (lightning)' advanced version of Force Lightning *'Wall of Light' Can be used by the combined might of many Jedi, though the results may be catastrophic. *'Force Orb' *'Force Persuasion' A variation of a Mind Trick *'Force Projection' *'Force Pull/Push' *'Force Resuscitation' *'Force Scream' *'Force Stun' **'Force Stasis' advanced version of Force Stun ***'Force Stasis Field' the most advanced version of Force Stun *'Force Slow' **'Force Affliction' variation of Force Slow **'Force Plague' advanced version of Force Slow *'Force Storm (wormhole)' *'Force Subjugate' *'Force Suppression' **'Force Breach' advanced version of Force Suppression *'Force Throw' *'Force Travel' *'Force Wave' advanced version of Force Push **'Force Repulse' another advanced version of Force Push *'Force Weapon' *'Force Whirlwind' variation of Force Push *'Force Whisper' *'Force Wound' **'Force Choke' variation of Force Grip **'Force Grip' advanced version of Force Wound **'Force Crush' the most advanced version of Force Wound *'Kinetite' *'Levitation' Not restricted to Jedi usage *'Malacia' *'Mechu-deru' *'Midichlorian Manipulation' *'Mind Control' *'Mind Trick' (Also known as Affect Mind) *'Protection Bubble' With this Force power, the user could create a defensive sphere around the body, which would protect him from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, and inflict a certain amount of damage upon contact with the enemy. *'Plant Surge' *'Ray' *'Revitalize' *'Sever Force' *'Sith Alchemy' *'Spear of Midnight Black' *'Spirit Transference' *'Telekinesis' *'Torture by Chagrin' *'Thought Bomb' Using Force powers :"Remember: abilities are not inherently good or evil, it's how you use them." :―Kyle Katarnsrc According to the theory that the Force is one, the light and dark sides did not actually describe the Force, but rather defined how an individual used it: to directly harm his enemies or to help himself overcome situations. Thus the aggressive or vengeful abilities inherently belonged to the dark side, while those which were healing, defensive, self-empowering, or diversionary belonged to the light side. A Jedi combining Force jump and Force speed.For example, a Dark Jedi could cast powers that inherently belonged to the light side (like Persuasion). Kyle Katarn, who allied himself with the light side, made use of dark side powers such as Grip and Lightning, possibly because of his experience while fighting Maw, and later on Dromund Kaas. This indicated that skillful Jedi of strong character could use these abilities according to their wisdom since their high experience prevented them from drifting towards the dark side. Core Yoda using telekinesis to lift Luke Skywalker's X-wing.The Core powers were the first powers a Jedi learned, and directly affected his own body or objects without actually harming or benefiting anything (except for Push, which could be used against enemies). Control The most basic Force techniques, requiring mastery over self. Control was the first basic abilities to be learned by a Jedi. *'Force speed' *'Force Cloak' *'Force Concealment' (Also known as Force Stealth) Force Sense The Force technique of Force Sense included all abilities enhancing perception of the world around a being. *'Force Seeing' *'Farseeing' *'Force Empathy' *'Telepathy' Alter The most perceptive to the dark side, alter was the last technique taught to younglings. It included powers to create external phenomenon. *'Telekinesis' **'Force Jump/Leap' **'Force Pull/Push' Universal Yoda using Force Deflection.Universal powers were generic Force techniques which were associated with neither side of the Force. Almost all Core powers also qualified as Universal powers, but many of them were uncommon and not an integral part of basic Jedi training. *'Art of the Small' *'Aing-Tii fighting-sight' *'Battle Meditation' *'Breath Control' *'Comprehend Speech' *'Dopplegänger' *'Force Bellow' *'Force Body' *'Force Comprehension' *'Force Confusion' *'Force Deflection' (without a lightsaber) *'Force Listening' Oppo Rancisis using Battle meditation.*'Force Flash' *'Force Illusion' *'Force Meld' *'Force Suppression' **'Force Breach' advanced version of Force Suppression *'Force Throw' *'Force barrier' *'Force Vision' *'Force Whirlwind' variation of Force Push *'Force Wave' advanced version of Force Push **'Force Repulse' another advanced version of Force Push *'Force Weapon' *'Force Whisper' *'Phase' *'Precognition' *'Psychometry' *'Sever Force' *'Shatterpoint' *'Tapas' Light :"A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack." :―Yodasrc Light side powers were the Force powers that the user accessed through the Force's light side. The Jedi used them for protection, increasing physical and mental capacities, and for defense. They could also inspire and increase the resolve of allies. Certain light side powers could also be used offensively, but did not directly cause physical harm. Nomi Sunrider, using the power of Force Light.*'Alter Environment' *'Animal Friendship' *'Battlemind' *'Battle Precognition' *'Combustion' *'Crucitorn' *'Droid Disable' *'Electric Judgment' *'Force Blinding' *'Force Enlightenment' *'Force Healing' *'Force Ghost' *'Force Light' **'Wall of Light' Can be used by the combined might of many Jedi, though the results may be catastrophic. *'Force Orb' *'Force Projection' *'Force Protection' A power only achieved by high-rank Jedi Masters, Force protection made the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks; the ultimate power in terms of defense. **'Force Defend' Reduced damage taken by Force powers. ***'Force Absorb' A trained Jedi may have converted all kinds of Force attacks used against them to additional Force charge. As the energy used to perform Force-related powers was limited, a Jedi could use the enemy's attacks to their own benefit, instead of receiving damage from them. **'Protection Bubble' With this Force power, the user could create a defensive sphere around the body, which would protect him from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, and inflict a certain amount of damage upon contact with the enemy. Qui-Gon Jinn attempting to use a mind trick on Watto, a Toydarian immune to them.*'Force Stun' **'Force Stasis' advanced version of Force Stun ***'Force Stasis Field' the most advanced version of Force Stun *'Force Valor' *'Hibernation Trance' *'Levitation' Not restricted to Jedi usage *'Mind Trick' (Also known as Affect Mind) **'Force Persuasion' Less powerful than the Mind Trick *'Malacia' *'Morichro' *'Plant Surge' *'Ray' *'Revitalize' Dark :"A Sith knows when to unleash the fury of the dark side, and when to hold back. Patience can be a weapon if you know how to use it, and your anger can fuel the dark side if you learn how to control it." :―Darth Banesrc Dark side powers were used to harm, debilitate, or kill. Some, like Rage and Drain, were used to benefit the user personally, akin to powers of the light side, with the difference that these were used at the expense of his or her own health or another individual's Force reserve. The dark side drew its power from emotion, and while the intent behind their use may well have been good at the time, it was most likely to lead one to further spiritual corruption from overuse, without the proper self control and mindset. Continuous use of dark powers was shown to have a physically corrupting effect on the Force-user, regardless of intent, due to the body's inability to handle such power for long periods of time. *'Deadly Sight' *'Drain Knowledge' *'Force Destruction' *'Force drain' *'Force Fear' **'Force Horror' advanced version of Force Fear **'Force Insanity' the most advanced version of Force Horror *'Force Flight' *'Force lightning' (Organic limbs & extremities required) **'Chain lightning' variation of Force lightning **'Force Shock' variation of Force lightning **'Force Storm (lightning)' advanced version of Force lightning Emperor Palpatine projecting Force lightning.*'Force Maelstrom ' *'Force Phantom' (Originally but not exclusively employed by the Sith) *'Force Rage' *'Force Resuscitation' *'Force Scream' *'Force Slow' **'Force Affliction' variation of Force Slow **'Force Plague' advanced version of Force Slow *'Force Storm (wormhole)' *'Force Wound' **'Force Grip' advanced version of Force Wound **'Force Choke' variation of Force Grip **'Force Crush' the most advanced version of Force Wound *'Kinetite' *'Mechu-deru' *'Midichlorian Manipulation' *'Mind Control' *'Sith Alchemy' *'Spear of Midnight Black' *'Spirit Transference' *'Thought Bomb' *'Torture by Chagrin' Force powers applied to lightsaber combat The Jedi and other Force organizations that used lightsabers also developed specific Force techniques especially for lightsaber combat. *'Alter Damage' *'Dun Möch' *'Saber Barrier' *'Saber Throw' *'Telekinetic lightsaber combat' Behind the scenes The various abilities listed above have been seen in the movies, the Star Wars RPG and Star Wars games licensed or developed by LucasArts, where 'official' names and definitions are given. In some of the games, the Potentium point that Force powers themselves were not inherently evil, but rather reflected the alignment of the Force-user is sometimes stressed, depending on the source. Luke Skywalker using Force Choke.Note that some powers, although they have multiple names, are describing the same power, in different levels or ways of use. It is also important to note that the rigidity of the above system merely reflects the various game design and storytelling strategies, as opposed to some actual delineation. Despite its name, the Force kick is highly unlikely to be a power. Appearances *''Star Wars:Tales of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *Star Wars: The Old Republic *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Darth Bane: Rule of Two *Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (First appearance)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire (comics)'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising (comics)'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command (comics)'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy''